This invention relates to an air injection type spinning machine.
Since the air injection type spinning machine does not have mechanically rotating parts compared with the conventional twisting type ring spinning machine, its yarn feeding speed is greatly increased, and as the air injection type spinning machine also has straight yarn feeding, it is not limited by the length of fibers as the conventional rotor type open end spinning machine is.
Heretofore, in the conventional air injection type spinning system, fibers are arranged in a predetermined thickness by means of a drafting device, and the spun yarn is formed by utilizing the turbulence of the arranged fibers occasioned by a drafting action, draft rollers and the fact that unrestricted fibers produced by the twisting action transmitted from a twisting device are passed through the twisting device by the compressed injection air so that the twist of relief is retained after the fibers are untwisted or twisted.